Ino
by Yagami Saika
Summary: :: NEJIxINO: . Eram tons de alegria, tons de cansaço ou inveja. Eram tons de fúria, orgulho e desejo. Eram milhares de tons. E continuavam a chamá-la, sempre a chamá-la. Era o som da liberdade. :U.A::


**Autor: **Yagami Saika

**Ranking:** T

**Título:** Ino

**Resumo:** Eram tons de alegria, tons de cansaço ou inveja. Eram tons de fúria, orgulho e desejo. Eram milhares de tons. E continuavam a chamá-la, sempre a chamá-la. Era o som da liberdade.

**Ship:** Neji/Ino

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence.

. Universo Alternativo.

* * *

**Ino**

Remexia o livro antigo com os dedos finos. Suspirou, quando ouviu os sons de música e de burburinhos que lhe chegavam do andar de baixo. Passou, novamente, os dedos pelo título do livro, apreciando o contraste do branco com o vermelho das suas unhas. "Fuga de almas", dizia. Era um título irónico, pensou, principalmente, se tivesse em conta o que esperava fazer a seguir e em todos os sarilhos em que se ia meter. Não podia estar mais orgulhosa de si! Chegavam-lhe, através da porta maciça e das paredes brancas, o som de passos ruidosos que se apressavam, ouvia o seu nome passado de boca em boca. Mas, para ela era apenas isso, um nome. Um nome tão singelo e estranho que julgava nem lhe pertencer, ou podiam estar a falar de uma outra Ino. Sabia que não, contudo, era sempre dela que falavam, falavam dela de várias maneiras, eram tons de inveja ou alegria, uns eram de orgulho outros de fúria. E continuavam, sempre a chamá-la…

.

[- Como disseste que ela se chamava?

- Ino. Não a conheces?

- E porque haveria eu, de conhecer uma vaca dessas?

Eram, definitivamente tons de inveja. Afinal, se não o fossem, porquê o olhar de desgosto? O olhar de raiva? Quando, Ino era um nome elogiado por tantos e aclamado por milhões? Não, não havia dúvidas. Eram mesmo tons de inveja.]

.

Como podia o seu próprio nome suar-lhe tão estranho? Tão vazio…

Aproximou-se do espelho que ficava na parede oposta à porta, pousando o livro na pequena mesinha, de onde o acabara de retirar. Era uma sala bonita, aquela. Quando era pequena costumava chamar-lhe "A sala de chá das princesas" e era, exatamente ali, onde sempre se escondia para brincar com as suas bonecas. Nessa altura, pensou, ainda se conhecia, de alguma forma. Do outro lado, uma rapariga loira observou-a atenta. O vestido preto de renda assentava-lhe bem e o cabelo preso no cimo da cabeça, num penteado trabalhoso, evidenciava os traços delicados do seu rosto. Era uma pena, realmente, não ir àquela festa.

Ouviu alguém chamá-la do outro lado da porta perguntando se podia entrar. Virando-se rapidamente, pegou na mala pousada no sofá e retirou os sapatos altos, precipitando-se para a janela. Afastou as cortinas e saltou para a varanda, descendo depois as escadas que, esperava ela, a levassem para fora daquela encenação. Ela estava tão cansada.

.

[- Que festa bonita!

- Será que ela ainda demora a descer?

- Vamos fazer um brinde!

Era alegria, misturada com sons. E digo, com plena certeza daquilo que estou a afirmar, afinal o grito comemorativo que se ouviu foi "Ino". Eram tons alegres, tons de festa. Oh sim, se eram!]

.

O sorriso satisfeito que lhe surgiu no rosto ao passar pelas mais variadas ruas, naquela noite tão tranquila, não era algo de que ela se quisesse desfazer tão facilmente. Há anos que se mantinha preza a uma rotina para satisfazer e elevar o nome da sua família, sentia-se usada. Não era aquela a vida que tinha escolhido, na verdade, sempre tivera o sonho de ser enfermeira. Contudo, que fama é que vinha com essa profissão? Nenhuma, seria a resposta mais provável. E nunca mais se falou no sonho da pequena, permaneceu um sonho adiando. Agora era também impossível.

.

[- Como a vossa filha cresceu! Devem estar muito orgulhosos.

- O Senhor, não faz ideia!

Deram-se apertos de mãos e beijos educados. Agora, ainda eram tons de orgulho. Quando Ino não descesse a escadaria? Seriam outros tons. Mas ainda não chegamos a essa parte da história.]

.

Não estava à espera de o encontrar ali, esperava que ele estivesse na festa, onde ela também devia estar. Sabia, contudo, que nunca conseguia manter nenhum segredo dele, como tal, a conversa simples de ontem, deveria ter sido o suficiente para as suas intenções se terem tornado evidentes. Quando passou, a mão dele fechou-se sobre a sua, puxando o seu corpo de encontro ao dele, como ela sabia que ele faria.

- Parabéns.

Foi tudo o que ele disse e ela esqueceu as palavras que tinha prontas para o repreender. Sentiu os lábios dele sobre os seus, gentis, num gesto tão peculiar, vindo dele. O seu corpo reagiu imediatamente ao toque do companheiro, pousou as mãos nos ombros largos, e sentiu-se tremer pelas sensações fortes. As mãos dele na sua cintura trouxeram-na para mais perto e ela agradeceu. Mordiscou-lhe o lábio superior, quando se separaram.

- Obrigada. – Disse, descansando a cabeça no seu ombro.

Ele depositou um beijo na sua testa e depois seguiram de mão dadas pelas ruas, agora mais movimentadas.

.

[- Ino? Ino? Para onde foi aquela menina?

- O que se passa?

- Ino! A menina não está na sala, nem em lado nenhum!

- Desapareceu?

Eram tons temperados de desespero. Sussurros preocupados pelo que o pai iria dizer sobre o desaparecimento da filha no seu 25º aniversário. E continuaram a chamá-la, ela nunca respondeu.]

.

Aproximou-se dos seus amigos com um sorriso maravilhoso no rosto. Sakura e Shikamaru foram os primeiros a levantar-se para lhe dar os parabéns, rapidamente, seguidos pelos outros. Muitos foram aqueles que se surpreenderam ao vê-la, no entanto, a naturalidade com que Neji agia com ela, facilmente os convenceu de que não havia nada de errado com a presença dela ali, numa discoteca barulhenta, e não lá, na festa sofisticada da família Yamanaka. O ritmo contagiante da música rapidamente tomou conta do seu corpo e foi, animada, que puxou o Hyuuga para dançar com ela.

Tentou esquecer o mundo. A música encheu-lhe os sentidos que não estavam ocupados a sentir Neji e a apreciar todas as sensações que corriam pelo seu corpo, ao som de um toque, de um beijo. Esqueceu o mundo. Deixou-se levar pelas emoções quentes e nunca se sentiu tão bem.

.

[- Como é que é possível ela ter desaparecido?

- Desculpe, Senhor. Nós…

- Encontrem-na!

Era pura fúria, com um pouco de preocupação. É fácil perceber que é esse o tom que se usa, quando tudo o que temos planeado se desvanece, por causa de uma menina mimada – palavras dele, não minhas, acreditem! E foi também a fúria que suou no barulho de pneus a cortarem a estrada e de aviões a cortarem o ar, todos procuravam por ela.]

.

Sentia-se tão extasiada e ao mesmo tempo tão calma. As cores dançavam à sua volta mexendo com os seus sentidos, iludindo-a, pregando-lhe partidas. Os lábios de Neji acariciavam os seus, deixando-a tonta. Pensou naquele momento em que se olhara ao espelho, algumas horas antes, sentindo, como se tivesse sindo numa outra vida. Agora ela reconhecia a rapariga, a rapariga que a observara com um olhar luminoso, do outro lado do vidro. Era ela, tinha a certeza. Em algum momento daquela noite, as duas tinham trocado de lugar. A ilusão tornara-se a real. O sonho tinha tomado forma. Agora, sabia como era sentir-se ela.

Ino. Reconhecia o som.

- O que é que achas de Paris?

- Paris? – Perguntou, surpreendida.

Tudo o que recebeu como resposta foi um beijo e um sorriso enigmático. Ela teve um pressentimento muito agradável.

.

[- Quem é aquela?

- Yamanaka Ino, em pessoa.

- Uau.

Eram tons de desejo. Fiquemos felizes por Hyuuga Neji não ter ouvido uma única palavra da conversa que se seguiu. A título de curiosidade: o tom dele não era de desejo. Era algo de muito, muito mais bonito, o nome dela nunca parecia tão perfeito como quando saia dos lábios dele – opinião pessoal, claro, partilhada, com toda a certeza, pela protagonista.]

.

Quando o sol entrou pela janela, na manhã seguinte, Ino mexeu-se suavemente acariciando o rosto tranquilo dele.

Fiquemos, apenas com algumas ideias importantes, para não os perturbarmos. [Sabia a amor, respirava-se paz, ouvia-se adoração, os sentimentos eram doces, sentiam-se sorrisos, espalhava-se eternidade. No fim, existiu o "para sempre". Para sempre felizes? Não. Para sempre juntos. Apesar de achar que significa o mesmo, existe uma diferença muito importante…

Eram tons. Era o nome dela. Era liberdade.]

.

* * *

• Depois de milénios, voltei. Uma Fic que no início era Naruto/Ino, mas passou a Neji/Ino, porque a autora maluca decidiu. Completamente inspirada no reclame que passou, por volta do Natal, do perfume Valentina: www. youtube watch?v= Unvx5KuSzRQ

Tudo aquilo que não foi referido na Fic, fica ao critério da vossa imaginação. Sintam-se livres. :D

Opiniões, são sempre apreciadas.

**. R&R. :`)**


End file.
